I'll go With You
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: Jimmy is there for Kim, when nobody else can be. Chapter 7 up, R&R SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. I'll go With You

Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: ok as some of you may know I am a huge Jimmy/Kim fan and when he called her Kimmy in the second episode (10-6) I melted!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He woke with a start and sat up a little too quickly on the comfy couch. He braced himself as a wave of dizziness passed over him, and as quickly as it started, it left. Jimmy got up and slowly trudged into the bathroom. He put all his weight on he his hands, making his knuckles starkly white against his flushed skin, as he leaned on the sink. The face looking back caused a chill to slowly crawl up his back, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He slowly reached up to touch his face, proving it was indeed his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Again returning his hands to the sink he bowed his head and thought. Simple thoughts that swirled in his head, fueled his love and nightmares and his every breath. At times they melted his heart with emotion and others it brought him down to his lowest low. Now they had a jump start on the latter.  
  
With another quick look in the mirror he forced the water on cold and splashed his face. The towel felt rough on the stubble that had collected on his face, but he welcomed the sensation. He hadn't been feeling too much since that day, well he felt emotional pain. Plenty of it. Sometimes so excruciating it takes all of his strength not to collapse and close the world out.  
  
He placed the towel back on the hook and left the bare room. Passing by his empty son's room, he made his way towards Kim's. He looked at her solemn face as she slept and he could swear his heart stopped. He longed to again be in that bed, but now wasn't the time. It was the time to care, and to watch, and to listen, and to be there. He would go with her today, to the doctor. He would go with her to the ends of the earth if necessary.  
  
He walked into her room and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. He shakily with drew as she stirred under the warmth of his hand.  
  
"Hey" she said with a yawn.  
  
"Shhhh. Go back to bed." He said leaning over and kissing her forehead.  
  
She looked up at him with desiring eyes and pleaded for him not to leave. Her hand grasped his and pulled him back down for another kiss. The sweetness of her lip tingled in his even as he pulled back and a smile grazed his face.  
  
"What time is it?" she muttered as she started to sit up.  
  
"A little after eight, you could go back to bed." He said brushing the hair off her face.  
  
"No, my appointments at noon, I wanna get Joey to my moms before then."  
  
"I called her last night after you fell asleep, she picked him up for one of their little sleepovers." He told her with hesitation, he wasn't sure if she'd be to happy with that.  
  
"Oh, that's was nice of her." She sat up next to Jimmy, "look you don't have to go."  
  
"I know I don't have to." He started, "but, I want to."  
  
"Look, I'm sor.."  
  
"Don't" he cut her off, "you don't have anything to be sorry for."  
  
"I thought he was a nice, stable, guy." she said to herself.  
  
"I'm sure every things fine Kimmy," he said rubbing her back, "you know I over react."  
  
She pressed her head against his chest and let out a sigh, holding back the waterworks was becoming impossible so she didn't force it. She cried in his embrace, oh how she missed that. He continued to rub her back until he felt the moment pass and her tensions cease.  
  
"Why are you always here when I need you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"It's a gift." He returned the smile, in his own cocky way. "I'm gunna make some breakfast, your choice."  
  
"I don't think I have anything in the house besides Captain Crunch and Pop- Tarts." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Hmmm.lemme take a look." And with that's he stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kim continued to stand up and get dressed for the day, both of them called in sick so thy wouldn't have to deal with work.  
  
"But you never do know with the FDNY." She said to her self with a shrug.  
  
"Did you say something?" Jimmy called from the kitchen.  
  
Kim just shook her head and laughed. After all this time of standing with-in feet of explosions, he still had impeccable hearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy pulled up into the parking garage near the office. The both of them sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Your gunna be late." He finally broke the eerie silence.  
  
"I know." She said with a sigh. "your sure you wanna come?"  
  
Jimmy opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by his cell pone. He was set on ignoring it, but that ceaseless ringing was too irritating.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Get your ass down her Doherty!!! We're swamped.you and Zambrano better get down here before ." Jimmy hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Kim asked, knowing full well who it was.  
  
"Nothing important, lets go." He gave her hand a little squeeze and left the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They sat in the nearly empty white room, sparsely scattered with chairs. He noticed Kim out of the corner of his eyes. She had her legs crossed, the one on top bouncing up and down slightly. He knew she only did that when she was nervous. When Joey was in the hospital for pneumonia, when they got a divorce, when Joey broke his arm, she always did that thing with her leg. And he loved it. Yet another one of her beautiful trademarks that made her the only women he truly loved.  
  
He broke from his thoughts to see and young woman, dressed in a white lab coat, peeking her head out from the door.  
  
"Kim Zambrano?" she called in her peppy little voice.  
  
Kim stood up and walked towards the door with Jimmy right behind, holding her hand. They went into a cramped room and waited on the doctor. He looked toward Kim her eyes were glazed with tears as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
He knew it wasn't just about the blood test, it was Alex, and Lieu, and him, and Joey, just everything seemed to be stressing this week. He just wanted to be able to take so of it away from her. Let her take a break, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. She hadn't been like this in 2 years, she had gotten better, he knew she would go THERE again.  
  
When they finished Jimmy joined her hand with his again and they walked out, back to the silence of the garage.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC ok I didn't want to end it there but I wanted it out before tonights episode.so enjoy and review!!!!! 


	2. Falling

Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: ok the Jimmy/Kim-ness continues! Ok in the last chapter I don't know who yelled at him over the phone since Lieu died, but um ok for the purposes of this fic I'll make Walsh the acting lieutenant, cuz anything else would be awkward. Trying to put some action in this one, and as usual.pain!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The fire leapt out from the hole it was burning in the roof as the engine pulled up to it. Jimmy jumped out from the rig, downed in his turnouts. He flashed a weak smile at Kim as she parked the bus up behind their mass of a fire truck. Kim left the bus and watched as Jimmy disappeared into the flames with Lombardo and D.K. not far behind. She sighed inwardly and turned to the rookie Doc stuck her with, rolling her eyes she walked up to doc to get some info.  
  
"Was there anyone in there?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
"Ah, we're not sure." Doc answered her.  
  
Just then Walsh's radio crackled to life. Kim and Doc were within earshot and heard everything coming from the other side.  
  
"We got a live gas line up here, repeat a live gas line of the 3rd floor!" the voice was unrecognizable through the crashing of debris and the roaring of flames. Walsh confirmed and made haste at notifying the proper authorities.  
  
His task was interrupted by and thunderous blow, resounding off the building across the street and back into their ear. The rain of glass and shards of chard wood were an after thought. Everyone was thrown or pushed down to the round. The explosion passed and as everyone regained there footing there was an eerie silence.  
  
After the immediate shock passed the place was up and busy again. Walsh was frantically calling his men out, men that included Jimmy. Kim stood by and waited, that's all she could do, wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy grabbed at the rafters in attempts to stand after the explosion. Another wavering of the building rattled the slow, painful trek to his feet. Jimmy lost his footing again and fell to the ground.  
  
He surveyed the area, mostly destroyed by the burning flames, D.K. was lying a few feet down the corridor, unconscious. Jimmy again struggled to get to his feet and forced himself over to him.  
  
"WALSH!?" Jimmy called into his radio. All he got in return was static. He tried D.K.'s and again, nothing.  
  
He then attempted to wake D.K., only to get enough cooperation on his part to lift him to a semi-standing position. The way they had gotten there was now obscured, taking an alternative route wasn't the greatest idea, but it was Jimmy's only option.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim watched the entrance of the building as she tended to Joe. He had been separated from Jimmy and D.K. and had consequently gotten out right as the explosion struck. He should be ok, and now both their eyes seemed to be fixed on the opening of dilapidated building.  
Jimmy slowly walked out with D.K. in his arms, which soon threatened to give out in pain that radiated from his chest.  
  
"I need some help over here!!!" He yelled from the other side. Unsure if it was loud enough, or even above a whisper he said it again. This time he was sure he got some attention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim rushed over to the other side of the building in answers to Jimmy's cry. With help from Joe, he gently placed D.K. down and quickly removed his own helmet and mask, sucking in a deep breath and curling over in pain. Luckily no one seemed to notice and he stood and ran over with D.K. and Kim to her bus. Not even moments after.it fell. And so did Jimmy.  
  
He felt his legs give out and grabbed the door of the bus for support and brought himself back up. Slamming the door and giving it that signature 3 pats he walked back the engine and slumped down inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the house Jimmy took a shower and just waited for news on D.K.. Every one did. He really didn't want to move, the discomfort he felt before was now a sharp throbbing with every breath and he found it best to just sit there.  
  
Kim came back after about twenty minutes too fill us in. D.K. would be fine in a while, thanks to Jimmy. Kim sat down next to him and looked hard into his eyes.  
  
"What?" he said closing his eyes to avert her view.  
  
"You don't look so hot, you know you were in there as long as he was!" she said taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah Kimmy, I was there.I know" he answered with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Jimmy, look at me, if your hurt you should have said something!" she said with concern.  
  
"I'm fine" he said slowly, pausing to take a breath.  
  
"No your not Jimmy." she said leaning back against the chair with a still watchful eye on Jimmy.  
  
"Did you get the results back yet?" he asked slowly, changing the subject.  
  
"Ummm yeah actually, haven't had a chance to open it yet" she pulled the white envelope from her coat.  
  
"Want me too?" he offered.  
  
Kim sighed. She knew she had to do it, and no was as good a time as any. She slowly slipped her finger under the lid and began to rip it off of the body of the envelope. She pulled the single piece of paper out and carefully unfolded it. When she finished reading it she looked up at Jimmy with a smile. She was clean.  
  
Relief washed over both their faces and even through his pain Jimmy forced a smile. She put the letter back in the envelope and put it back in the jacket.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy hardly moved the rest of the day, only to eat and then towards the end of the day for one more excruciating call. He left Kim's eyes on him the whole day and even as he got in his car to go home, she wouldn't get off his back.  
  
"HEY! Jimmy wait up!" yeah, like he was gunna run.  
  
"What now Kim?" he said turning around at his car.  
  
"I don't think you should drive like this, whatever THIS is!" she said.  
  
"Kimmy," he started and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be ok, I'm just tired and I want to go home.  
  
"I'm just worried about you Jimmy, that's all." She said walking away. That was his job, he's usually the one to walk away. And he would in turn someday. He got in his car and pulled out onto the streets of New York City.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was Friday. His pain wasn't getting any better and now Kim was bringing Joey over. They would be there in about an hour, yet Jimmy just sat there. he didn't bother to clean up, or do the dishes, or make Joeys bed, or make sure he had pajamas, or anything, he just sat oh his couch.  
  
He could feel the pain radiating from his chest, through his side and back. He hunched over and struggled for a deep breath. The darkness crept into his eyes along with the static that filled his head. And he fell to the ground, cutting everything out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had called him 3 times from her ambulance, never getting an answer. All she wanted to tell him is that she wouldn't be bringing Joey by that night. She had to make a double shift with Doc so her mother was going to watch Joey till tomorrow morning. She was getting worried by the time her fourth call went unanswered.  
  
"Doc, can we go check on him?" she asked the man driving.  
  
"Uh, I guess, I'm sure he just fell asleep." He answered.  
  
"He wouldn't be sleeping if he knows I'm bringing Joey over tonight." Her anxiety was building. Doc sighed and drove down the next right turn, on his way to Jimmy's apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy! JIMMY! Open the door!" she said banging on it for about the tenth time.  
  
Finally, not waiting for Jimmy to get off his stubborn ass, she pulled out his key from her pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
He was just starting to come to again and he slowly pushed himself off the floor. Kim rushed over and grabbed him by his shoulder, trying to draws his dazed eyes in her attention. That action caused him to hiss in his already ragged breath and grab his ribs.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy look at me, what happened?" she asked raising her voice slightly, to get through to him.  
  
"Huh?" he said, still very much dazed, he leaned his head back against the couch still searching for a deep enough breath, "no, nothing.I'm.ok."  
  
"No your not Jimmy! Just stop!" she said checking him over an she reached for her radio.  
  
"NO! .Kim.I'll.be.ok!" he said catching his breath.  
  
"Jimmy, you collapsed on the floor, do you even remember?" she said holding his shaking hand. His breathing wasn't evening out, and he felt the darkness surround him again and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Jimmy? JIMMY!?" she grabbed her radio, "Doc get up here now!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC!???? So I put a little drama in this one.and then next one might go back to a little romance.that is if you want another one?? REVIEW! 


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy and more motivated to continue!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Doc jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time, till he reached Jimmy's second floor apartment. He pushed open the door and quickly kneeled beside Kim.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked just staring at Jimmy.  
  
"I.I don't know, he was just collapsed on the floor." Kim said as a lump formed in the back of her throat. She was close to melting point and her worry was building with each passing second. She sat and watched as Doc continued to work on the still unconscious Jimmy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The emergency room lounge wasn't even comforting at this time. She was alone; it was quiet, leaving her to herself. She knew Jimmy all too well, she loved him, and she was scared shitless at the moment. She hated when Jimmy got hurt, which she had to admit was often, but usually she knew what happened or what might be wrong. Today she walked in to find him lying there hardly able to breathe and she had no clue what had happened or what was wrong.  
  
She hated that feeling. The feeling that you can do nothing to help save someone you love. And that was all she could think about. She can't lose him now.ever.  
  
She heard a knock and quickly stood on her wobbly legs. The doctor faced her and closed the door.  
  
"How is he?" she spoke slowly.  
  
"Well, he's stable at the moment. Look's like he somehow damaged his ribs.consequently puncturing his left lung. He's sedated but you can go see him for a while." the doctor gave her a reassuring smile and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His world flooded back to him all at once. Him and the apartment, Kim coming in, passing out.again, the ambulance sirens on the way to the hospital, the voices of the doctors as the poked and prodded him.  
  
He felt himself become aware of the world in a flash, but his eyes weren't even open yet. He slowly peeled his eyelids up, only to be faced with a harsh flash of white. As he adjusted his chest was wracked by involuntary coughs that shook his entire body.  
  
After a few minutes the coughs passed, only then did he realize he wasn't alone. Kim stood over him, holding his hand and brushing away the stray hairs from his forehead.  
  
"Kim?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Shhhh,"she said, and a weak smile crept across her face, "save you breath," she added with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"What ...happened?" he spoke slowly.  
  
"Your stubborn ass finally got the better of you." She answered with a wink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim walked into the empty apartment and placed her FDNY bag near the door. She slowly pulled her coat off and hung it on a hook on her way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she realized she was supposed to go shopping, but with Jimmy in the hospital she didn't really have time. She walked into the dark living room with a glass of water in hand, and noticed the blinking number on her answering machine.  
  
She sat down taking a sip of the water and folding her legs under her. Kim placed the glass down and pressed the button, hearing the familiar message that she and Joey recorded brought a broad smile to her face as she listened to the message.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Zambrano.this is a nurse over at Mercy, there has been a complication." her smile faded. She grabbed her coat and bolted out the door, not even stopping to hear the end of the massage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sped into the parking lot of Mercy, barely leaving time to turn off her car before leaping out.  
  
Rushing up three flights of stairs, jacket in hand, to were Jimmy had been only hours before. The room was dark and empty, Wastes of the days events carelessly scattered on the floor.  
  
She walked in a daze to the nurses' station, talking to anyone who would listen.  
  
"Where's my hus-Where's Jimmy Doherty?" she asked almost leaning entirely over the desk.  
  
The nurse held her solemn face low as she looked through her files. She looked up again and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again and looked through some more files.  
  
"Are you family?" she muttered once she found the information.  
  
"I'm his ex-wife, just tell me where he is!"  
  
"Well," the nurse sighed and moved out from behind the counter, "they took him up to the surgical floor, I don't know all the details, and a nurse up there can tell you more."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy had been in surgery for 2 hours by the time Kim finally found out what had happened. He had had an allergic reaction to some sort of medication, causing his blood to thin and him to hemorrhage. It wasn't as serious as it could be, but in his condition they didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Kim had been sitting in the same spot for the last hour when a little girl came up and sat down next to her in the waiting room.  
  
"What's your name?" the little girl, no older then Joey asked.  
  
"Kim, how about you?"  
  
"Natasha, my daddy is a doctor here."  
  
"That's very cool, and I have a son about your age" this was managing to get her mind off some of the turmoil, as they continued their little tete -a- tete.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Natasha's dad came to pick her up twenty minutes later. Her and Kim said their little good byes and Kim went back to worrying.  
  
She wanted nothing more then to go over to the pay phone and call Alex, just for her to be there would be so much more comfort then the stark white walls and silence. But Alex wasn't coming, she couldn't call her, she couldn't talk to her, she couldn't ever take her comfort anymore, so she was alone again.  
  
Her eyes began to fall as another hour passed and she found herself falling into a not -so- welcome slumber. A place filled with nightmares of waking up with out him, leaving no one. If she didn't have him she was alone and that scared her so much that it tormented her dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The glow of sunlight beaming from beyond the blinds, woke her from a deep sleep. She sat up with a yawn and look at her watch, seven thirty in the morning. She slowly stood up, then picking up her pace walked back over to the nurses' station.  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me? Is he ok?" she stopped right before a ramble.  
  
"He's stable, the doctor said we could let you sleep, Mr. Doherty is right through those door, first door on the left." She directed her.  
  
Kim pushed open the door and gazed at Jimmy's pale and prone form, but he was awake.  
  
"Took you long enough." He muttered slowly as her rolled his head in her direction.  
  
"Well hello to you too!" she said as a weak smile crept across her face.  
  
"Hey" he said as he forced a laugh. That laugh sent a chilling pain down his spine and he cringed as he grabbed her hand. She held his hand tight till it passed and he opened his eyes again. Those warm brown eyes smiled at her even though he himself was in too much pain. Maybe that's why she could never read him.  
  
"How are you felling?" she said running her hand threw his hair.  
  
"Better now." She said with a hint of sweetness that always seemed to creep from every inch of him when he was in her presence.  
  
"Good, you should sleep, ill be right here when you wake up." She said as she kissed his hand and let him fall back into his peaceful slumber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC.ok well I got a little stuck in the romance department so I took suggestions so thanks Lucy and Mel. Keep up your wonderful reviews every one I LOVE them and this is my most responded fic, so it WILL keep me going.so REVIEW! 


	4. Finding Time

Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy and more motivated to continue!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The car was silent save the low music of Z100 radiating from the speakers. The song sounded fairly familiar in Jimmy's head, he hadn't heard real music since his impromptu trip to the hospital. It didn't seem like it had been that long, maybe a day or two, but in actuality it had been a little over a week since he had been in the confines of his own home.  
  
He sent a tense glance Kim's way, only to receive one back. 'Why was she so worried? They wouldn't have let me out if something was going to happen,' he thought. He felt better, and would probably be back to work within the next week too. Maybe that's what she was worried about, maybe she didn't trust him; trust the job.  
  
The song ended and yet another one came on, a rather fitting one for their previous situation. Jimmy reached over carefully and turned the volume up.  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
Kim gave him a look.  
  
"What?" he started returning the look, "it's a good song." She rolled her eyes. She wondered how he could listen to this filth. The whole "rock genre" went totally over her head.  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
Jimmy began to hum along, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the back of the seat. He could almost feel the heat from Kim's eyes on the back of his neck, encroaching on his ear and searing into his brain. Such a fitting song.  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
She put the car in park and slowly stepped outside, careful of the fresh ice forming over the sidewalk. She noticed Jimmy was still in the car and walked over and opened the door.  
  
"I know how to open a door Kimmy." He said snidely with his eyes still closed and his head still resting on the seat. The car still running, he wanted to listen to the music, enjoy it, he wouldn't take stuff like this for granted after going with out it. Maybe even hardly missing it. She closed his door and got back in on her side. Both of them just sitting there.  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
This song also ended and Kim turned off the car, still sitting in silence.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he said finally opening his eyes and readying to open the door.  
  
" I was waiting for you!" she said opening the door and steadying herself again as she closed the door with a thud. He followed her slowly and they met at the door of his apartment building.  
  
"Look, ah, I cleaned it up for you," she started as they carefully took the sets, her slightly behind him for precaution, "got you some food, stuff like that."  
  
"Thank, I owe you one." He said taking a small stop and looking into her eyes. She caught up with him on his floor and returned the glare. That look that said, 'I know you know' they shared it for a brief moment, and ended it just as abruptly.  
  
He fumbled with his keys, almost forgetting which one he needed. Finally swinging the door open he stood in the door way almost expectantly.  
  
"You gunna stand there or are you coming in?" she said with that boyish smile Kim always fell for. She took a half step into the apartment and let Jimmy close the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up to the sound of running water, almost unaware of her surroundings at first. She stood up finding her self fully clothed except her shoes, which were in close quarter on the floor next to the bed.  
  
She trudged over to the source of the water, only to find the bathroom door closed.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Jimmy? You ok in there?" she asks speaking loudly over the water.  
  
He turned of the water in time to hear the end of her question. He stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist, and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, Kim I'm fine." he said giving him self a hard look. He traced the large scar on his chest with his eyes, through the film of stem on the reflective glass. He took a step back and threw another towel over his shoulders before leaving the room.  
  
The air was cold to him hot skin, sending shivers down his back. He passed her but he seemed to be looking through her.  
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked, seeming to 'snap out of it' and notices her tired but anxious face staring up into his sullen, wet one.  
  
"No, but you should've slept on an actual bed. The couch couldn't have been comfortable," she said motioning toward his chest. He slowly nodded.  
  
"You were tired, didn't want to move you." He replied slowly moving the towel off his shoulders to dry his hair, revealing his scars to Kim. She held back a gasp.  
  
"Like you could have," she finished with a pointed look as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he was done changing into some 'real' clothes, he walked back into the kitchen to find Kim on the phone.  
  
"No mom.yeah.yes.Mom.yeah ok.sorry." he could tell this wasn't a friendly conversation. After she hung up he left the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in hand.  
  
"Oh my God, she's worse then I am." She said with a light laugh. She sat down next to him and told the story. She didn't think it was healthy for either one of them to be 'living' together after all that's happened. Alex and Lieu's death, then Kim's health scare, and finally Jimmy's misfortune, it might all prove too much.  
  
Oh man. It seemed to dawn on them at the same time. Jimmy hadn't been there for Alex's funeral. The look in his eyes, he shared with Kim, was distraught even from before the accident. They had both lost their best friend, but at least Kim had been there to say good-bye.  
  
"Hey," he started lifting her chin up to look into her eyes, "it's ok, I'll find time." he finished with a wink.  
  
She braced him in a gentle hug and cried for what seemed like the hundredth time in so little a span. So there they sat, together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She wasn't sure she wanted to be there, not sure if she was ready. But of course Jimmy still couldn't drive. He had offered to get a cab, but weather she was ready to admit it or not, she too needed more closure.  
  
The radio was off this time, no need to try to make the somber moment more comforting. They both left the car at nearly the same time, both standing at the gates for a moment. The last time she was here was with Alex, for Bobby, now she was here for Alex. A surreal chill made its way in to her winter coat.  
  
"You don't have to come, really," he stated putting a hand on the gate, ready to push it open.  
  
"It's ok," she said with a nod, mostly nodding for herself. He was right, she didn't HAVE to come; she wanted to.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
The doors creaked and they walked silently toward the fresh plot in the ground, it was in the lower left corner of the field, that section decorated with flags and flowers. Right next to her father.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said.  
  
They brought no flowers, or anything like that. It was just them and the fresh drift of snow that began to fall. Jimmy was not one to cry, never losing that 'tough' exterior, and Kim.well she had no more tears to cry. So they just kneeled there.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Kim stood and turned her back to Jimmy, she had found more tears, for a time she had hoped would never come was now knocking down her strongest barriers. Jimmy didn't budge. He stayed squatting in front of the patch of new earth, studying the engraving.  
  
Alexandra Taylor  
  
Beloved Daughter Trusted Friend  
  
She will be missed 1976-2003  
  
'Damn straight' he thought as he stood next to Kim. So little could be said on such an epitaph and they were no where near a proper description. They left out brave, and out going, and most importantly a brother of the FDNY.  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OMG ok I have NO clue where this chapter came from but im pretty happy wit it.its my first attempt at a song fic/ chapter and the first song it "Harder To Breathe" by Maroon 5, and the second was "Good Bye To You" by Michelle Branch.  
  
Please keep up your loyal reviews, they make me so happy!!!!!!! And then I write more.and tell me, do you think I should stop here? Continue? Its all up to you guys!! 


	5. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy and more motivated to continue!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Champ, how was school?" Jimmy asked as his son exited the old building. Joey had not been kept in the dark with all that's happened, but they didn't exactly want him 'on the front line.'  
  
"Good! Wanna come to school with me next..umm," he paused to look at the piece of paper in his hand, and came to the conclusion that it was pointless to read and just pointed at the date, "then?"  
  
Jimmy studied the piece of paper for a while, reading it over, it was a notice telling parents of the up and coming "Career Day".  
  
"Sounds like fun, I'll talk to your mom about it, now c'mon we got plans!" Jimmy said trying to get Joey excited about going to the dentist.  
  
"Jeeze, dad I'm not five anymore, I brush my teeth EVERY day, do I HAVE to go?" he started, gaining those adorable puppy dog eyes and showing off those dimples which was the Doherty trade-mark of course, "he doesn't even like me!"  
  
"Yes you HAVE to go, and I'm sure he likes you very much," Jimmy started as they walked to his car, "who could resist that face?"  
  
Joey smiled and they got into Jimmy's car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How was the dentist?" Jimmy hated that, about the only thing he could possibly hate about women, Kim in particular. They jump down men's throat the SECOND they walk in the door.  
  
"I'm allllll clean!" Joey said, smiling wide.  
  
"Good." Kim returned the smile to both "boys" in the room. Joey ran into the kitchen and started his homework, before he had to be asked.  
  
Once Joey was out of eye and earshot, Kim circled around Jimmy, a tenacious smile growing on her livid face. She planted a soft, yet very passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
"You staying for Thanksgiving?" she spoke slowly, hardly leaving his lips. He felt her absence and returned her kiss.  
  
"Am I invited?" Jimmy asked, just for the hell of it. He knew the answer.  
  
"Not with that attitude mister!" she spoke, in mock horror as she broke their embrace and went into the kitchen to check on Joey.  
  
"Hey that's not an answer." He said, playfully grabbing at the shirt around her waist, and pulling her into another embrace.  
  
"Whatch'a guys doing'?" Joey asked naïvely as he turned to see them locked into each other.  
  
Both adults broke off each other and started laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whole bunch sat around a far-too-small-table. Kim, Jimmy, Joey, Kim's parents, and even Melanie. It was silence for the most part, save the occasional 'This is really good,' and 'Can you pass the Turkey?'. But then, Joey being the one he is not to mention being eight years old, just HAD to open his mouth.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, are you guys getting back together?" he asked innocently. Jimmy and Kim nearly choked on the very food in their mouths, the rest of the table's occupants just each other, and then settled on Jimmy.  
  
"Uhhh..well.." he couldn't finish his own thoughts when he got this nervous.  
  
"We'll talk about this later sweetie," Kim spoke as calm as she could manage.  
  
"NO, we'll talk about this now!" Catherine, Kim's mother, spoke up, "your not back together, are you Kimmy?"  
  
"Can we not do this now?" she replied, still trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Yes, I think we will do this now, I never saw you more MISSERABLE then you were with him!" she pointed to Jimmy angrily, "and your telling me after all that, your getting back with him!"  
  
"So what if I am Mom?" she spoke, now standing, "huh? Is it THAT hard to believe that I love him?"  
  
"Hey, hey, stop talking about me like I'm not here, please." Jimmy spoke, trying to ease the tension between the women.  
  
" 'So what if I am?' does that mean you are?" Catherine asked, now very agitated, "and I know you love him, but you came crawling to me when he did you wrong, when he gambled, when he SLEPT WITH YOUR SISTER, don't expect that from me anymore!"  
  
"Don't worry Mom, I'll never mistake you for my mother again!" Kim stormed off to the bedroom, leaving Jimmy to a pissed off Catherine, a defensive Melanie, and a seemingly content Joey-who sat eating his dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With Melanie off calming her Mother, and Joey out-like-a-light in his bed, Jimmy went to comfort Kim.  
  
"So you love me huh?" he asked, walking into the doorway of her room. Kim turned a tear stained face to Jimmy and let out an exacerbated laugh. He slowly walked to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.  
  
"I really think I do." She said and began crying again.  
  
"Well, that's good, 'cause I know I love you." He took her hand in his, and just held her.  
  
"How do I make her see that?" she asked, shaking her head.  
  
"She will, give her time." Jimmy continued to comfort her, rubbing her back.  
  
And so they sat, their bed, each, and arm around the other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC ok this was a short chapter, and I am SOOOOO SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update, I had SO many tests and project due in school, but anyways I have plans for at least the next two chapters, so don't worry!  
  
If you Review I'll update a LOT quicker, just ask my pals. ;) 


	6. Got Job?

Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy and more motivated to continue!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jimmy, more then eager to return to work, leapt for Kim's car as soon as it came to a halt outside the station.  
  
"Jimmy, wait up!" Kim hollered, also exiting her vehicle. So Jimmy stood impatiently as Kim took her time to gather her coffee in one hand, and her bag and coat in the other.  
  
"It wouldn't kill you too slow down!" she continued as she caught up with Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah well, whatever." they walked into the station, side-by-side, only to receive a few howls for the men occupants in the station.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you guys too!" Jimmy called as he climbed the stairs in search of Walsh. Jimmy-being the man that he was- of course forgot to actually CHECK that he had a job for him when he indeed came back, like today.  
  
Jimmy found himself upstairs and knocked on Walsh's office door.  
  
"Yeah?" came a voice from beyond the entrance. Jimmy turned the handle gently and proceeded to enter the office, casually.  
  
"Hey man!" Walsh stood from his chair, slapping hands with Jimmy and bringing the other one around his back; a man's version of a 'hug'.  
  
"Hey, ya miss me?" Jimmy retorted.  
  
"No, get the hell outta my office," Walsh laughed in response, they continued this back-and-forth conversation until Jimmy was seated and the door was closed.  
  
"So, when can I start?" Jimmy pushed the question out in the open.  
  
"Back at work?" Walsh started, "to be honest with you Jimmy, I don't have you on the pay roll."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe he doesn't have a job for me!" Jimmy started, pacing around in front of Kim, "after all that shit that's happened, and he can't give me my job back!?"  
  
"He said it would only be temporary, plus it gives you more time to get back on you feet." She tried to comfort him. He backed away from her and sat on the cot in front of his locker.  
  
"I look OFF my feet?!" he said, she sensed the hostility in his voice and joined him on the cot.  
  
"I need my job Kimmy," he said, bowing his head. He quickly kissed her and stood up. Jimmy was walking down the stairs with a full bag of clothing when Kim grabbed his arm.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC ok it's a VERY VERy short and crappy chapter, but I wanted to get an update up.ok?  
  
So.READ AND REVIEW for me to update again. 


	7. Bickering Childern

Disclaimer: THEY ARENT MINE! Ok? =D  
  
A/N: thanks guys for your wonderful reviews, they really make me happy and more motivated to continue! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She pulled him away from the stairs and deeply kissed him on his lips. It was a tender kiss, which he returned, and they stood there. Finally, Kim opened her mouth to say something, but Jimmy quickly put his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Shh. . .I know," and he did know. He wasn't quite positive what she was going to say, but weather it be an, 'I love you' or an, 'It will be alright'; he knew it already.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Career day was now upon them. Joey was up all night with Jimmy going over his plan, Jimmy would bring in his fire hat to show everyone, Joey had already promised his classmates.  
  
Jimmy sighed and kissed Joeys head, "ok I'm going to run to work and get it, OK? I'll meet you at school!"  
  
"But da-ad!" Joey started, "they're gunna make you stay! They always do!"  
  
"I won't let them, promise," he shook Joeys hands and looked at Kim whose eyes were downcast, "I Promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, I knew you couldn't face a class room of nine year olds," Joe jeered as Jimmy made his way up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, you wish Lombardo, just came to get something," Jimmy yelled back from his position in the locker room. He swung open his locker and took out the notes he'd made for Joey's class. He turned to charge back down the stairs to get his helmet, but Walsh stood in the way.  
  
"Hey, Walsh, look I gotta go," he said in a rush, "Joey's class starts in. . ." he trailed off to look at his watch, "ten minutes."  
  
"Jimmy," Walsh looked down and then back up at Jimmy, "DK called in sick, we need some one to fill in."  
  
"Oh no, no, no, what about Alex?" Jimmy pleaded.  
  
"She's all ready on the squad, we have a serious shortage," Walsh finished.  
  
Jimmy looked at the floor, and then up at Walsh with frustrated eyes, and threw the notes on his cot, "let me call Kim."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy! Do you know how much Joey wanted you to be there?!" Kim admonished.  
  
"Yeah, I do, and I wish I could make it, but Walsh cornered me," Jimmy tried to explain. He knew how much Joey wanted him there, how much he was looking forward to it, and to tell the truth, Jimmy wanted to be there too.  
  
"Here, I'm putting him on the phone, I'm not doing your dirty work anymore," she said before handing the phone into Joeys small hands.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Joey said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey champ," Jimmy's pseudo-cheeriness was masked by the next news he'd have to tell his young son, "look I gotta talk to you, OK?"  
  
"You're still coming right? The whole class got so excited when I told them I was bringing a real life fireman!" Joeys voice got higher with excitement.  
  
"Joey, look you were right, and my boss asked me to work today, sorry champ," he took a deep breath, "I can't make it to Career Day."  
  
There was no answer on the other line.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"No it's Kim, I sent him to get ready for school, I'm going to fill in for you," she sighed, "I hope a paramedic is as "cool" as a fireman."  
  
"Kimmy, please, I'm sorry," he could hear the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Don't 'Kimmy' me, I'm always stuck covering your ass." And with that she hung up.  
  
Jimmy stood by the phone, defeated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Engine 55, police requesting fire assistance, 75th and Lakeview," the radio spewed.  
  
"Ah great, fire I have to on my day off," he said loudly as Walsh passed by, "and now we get to play hide-and-go-seek for Bosco and company," jimmy shook his head as he pulled on his turnouts.  
  
"Deal with it Doherty," Alex said snidely in passing.  
  
"Wow, everyone is out to get me today, huh?" Jimmy whispered to himself.  
  
Alex heard him though and snapped up, "I'm not out to get you, I just don't wanna hear you bitching all day because you came to work on your day off."  
  
The rest of the occupants in the truck were silent as Jimmy and Alex went at it.  
  
"So THAT'S not out to get me?" he asked, trying not to raise his voice, "I'm not "bitching" about me, I disappointed Joey. . .again!"  
  
"And that's Walsh's fault all of a sudden? Or wait is it DK's for calling in sick?"  
  
"You've definitely been spending too much time with Kim, you're wearing off on each other," Jimmy replied cautiously, but it was too late. He'd pissed off Alex Taylor, and she wasn't about to let him off the hook so soon.  
  
"Oh so now you're back to insulting Kim, you seem really good at that Jimmy," before she had a chance to continue, or he had a chance to rebut, the truck came to a stop outside the building.  
  
"So what's the story?" Jimmy asked a frantic Faith Yokas.  
  
"Bosco, he was uh. . . chasing some perp, followed him in there. . ." she said pointing up at the building, "there was an explosion and he hasn't come out, neither of them."  
  
Jimmy nodded and ran to get the hose, barking orders left and right.  
  
"Move Doherty!" Alex yelled brushing past him with the hose as she entered the building.  
  
Jimmy pulled his mask over his face and ran in after Alex, "What are you doing? You don't go in with out back up!"  
  
"Well you're here right? So it's all good right? The almighty Jimmy Doherty," she pushed past him one more time.  
  
"Alex, what the hell is wrong with you today?" Jimmy mumbled under his mask.  
  
"What's wrong with ME? You're the one sulking around," and at this point they seemed to have forgotten that they were in a fire, they stood and argued fro who knows how long.  
  
In the middle of Alex's ranting Jimmy interrupted, "Do you hear that?" he turned his head, "Bosco?!"  
  
Jimmy ran in the direction of the muffled sounds, to the stairs. The plateau between the first and second floor was now a gapping, burning hole.  
  
"Bosco? You down. . ." Jimmy was stopped by a second violent blast. That stairs from beneath him seemed to crumble and he went tumbling through the hole.  
  
Seconds later he hit what he figured was the basement, and as his eyes worked to adjust to the darkness, he hoped Alex hadn't followed him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC!  
  
Omg I am So sorry for the delay, if you've been reading my stuff, you see I've just kept writing other things and got carried away with myself. After today though I doubt I will have time to update for a while. I have Mid- terms this week and then I will try to updated this and some of my other fics again. But don't be surprised if it takes me 'till February.  
  
Please review! Don't you just love those cliffhangers? 


End file.
